


One of Us

by Magpiedance



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Bliss (Far Cry), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Head Injury, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: The deputy never escapes from the helecopter, and instead is taken by Joseph.





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> _I said, even if I told ya_
> 
> _they've been looking for you and only you_
> 
> _darkness is my signal_
> 
> _so what are you to me, what are we to you?_
> 
> -

Your hands are folded neatly in front of you on a sturdy wooden table. There are two other people seated with you, a woman to your side, and a man sitting opposite.

You feel bad asking her to repeat herself again but you're having some difficulty concentrating.

She smiles and cups your face with her hand.

“This is Joseph,” she says again, slowly. “He's going to take care of you.”

You repeat the words to yourself under your breath. They don't sound right.

“Why?” You ask, although you feel bad about it. They've been nothing but kind to you.

Her smile is radiant.

“Because he loves you, of course.”

She makes it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

Things have been a little hazy for the last while. You were told that you'd been in accident but you don't remember it. You've been told (multiple times) that you're in Hope County, which you are sure you've never heard of. Details of your life waver in and out of your grasp by the hour. You are doing immeasurably better today than you were yesterday though, as today you appear to have regained the power to form words into complete sentences. You are given tea to drink, which tastes _wonderful_ , but doesn't help you focus AT ALL.

You agreed to join some religious group, apparently? Which doesn't sound like you but then you're not that clear on what does sound like you right now so maybe it is. Now that you're leaving the hospital (they called it a hospital anyway what kind of hospital is underground?) you're going to live with this man Joseph in a farmhouse on an island. He seems kind of important so why he's taken an interest in you you're not sure.

He helps to dress you to leave (these aren't your clothes you say, no yours were spoiled in the crash they tell you, these are your clothes now). His hands are rough and strong. He touches you gently to indicate that you should lift your arms just so, and that you should turn like this. He is so very careful never to touch anywhere that might make you uncomfortable.

You are driven to your destination in the back seat of a big jeep and Joseph holds your hand the entire way. His face holds a dreamy smile that never seems to waver.

At the farmhouse you look yourself in the mirror. The cut on your forehead probably won't leave much of a scar, they tell you, but it looks very red and angry at the moment jutting down over your brow. You were lucky not to lose an eye, they said.

Joseph cooks for you on the first night. All of your meals will be hand prepared, he tells you. He doesn't believe in modern conveniences and he goes on to tell you at length what he thinks about the evils of fast food. You are given some more tea to drink and by the time you are ready for bed Joseph has to lift and carry you to your room. He presses a chaste kiss to your lips, which you really ought to wonder about, then retires to his own bedroom. You're out like a light before he even closes the door.

The following days are a whirlwind of activity. All kinds of people come to the farmhouse to talk to Joseph. They call him 'Father' and they are really scared about something. Joseph sees your worried look and tells you not to concern yourself. He pours you some tea and strokes your head and you spend a while sitting on the porch watching butterflies land all around you like a living carpet.

On the fourth day you go missing. You don't remember what you had been trying to do but they find you wandering around in the woods with no shoes and a rabbit in your arms. Your legs are scratched and bloody and when they bring you to Joseph he weeps openly to see you. He clutches you to his chest and you bury your nose in his shirt and take in the earthy smell of him. He is starting to smell like safety, like home. He lets you keep the rabbit.

Sister Faith comes to see you when she can, although she seems very busy as well. She brings you more of the tea, and she call it your 'medicine'. She helps you gather flowers for Joseph and his eyes crinkle with joy and he is _so proud of you both_. That night Joseph's whole family has dinner together and you sit at Joseph's right side. Jacob, the older brother, is quiet and serious. He doesn't seem to like you at all. John can't stop looking at you like he wants to eat you. You all hold hands to say Grace and Faith is by your side she keeps looking at you and Joseph with this melty expression that Joseph seems to understand but goes over your head completely. After dinner at her prompting you press a kiss to Joseph's mouth to say 'thank you' for the meal and he cups the back of your head and deepens the kiss just a little.

John wolf whistles, Jacob looks like he could be sick. You don't really understand what's happening so you drink some more tea and forget about it.

Days later you are lead down to the stream and John baptises you. You are getting stronger, physically, every day but your memories still have fuzzy edges to them. You think about your family sometimes, your real one, but somehow that doesn't seem important and you don't dwell. Afterwards Faith takes you by the hand and leads you to an old oak tree. She sits you down with your head in her lap so she can play with your hair and tells you that she has some very exciting news for you. Joseph has decided to marry you.

You wait for the punchline but apparently that was it.

You say 'what' but she has already moved on and is telling you what she thinks you should wear and who is going to be invited. You manage to gather yourself enough to grab her hands and say 'What?' again, but a little more forcefully.

She smiles.

“He loves you, silly. That's what people do when they're in love.”

That's the end of it apparently. You try to protest but she gives you a pretty flower to smell and you forget what you were talking about. She says she thinks you should wear white and you nod and hum a tune from your childhood to yourself.

The wedding is a small affair, only Joseph's most loyal followers are invited to the little church. John officiates and Jacob glares and glares. In a rare moment of clarity as Faith braided your hair with little white flowers you had tried to tell Joseph that you couldn't wear white because you weren't a virgin. He brushed his fingers across your cheek and told you that you were, in fact, a virgin again. That in the eyes of god you had been cleansed. That your life before was gone now, all sins washed away. Born anew.

You said 'oh' and that was that.

There is a modest party by the lakeside after. Joseph hand feeds you cake and Faith sings some of the more upbeat hymns. John drinks a little too much and gives you a lascivious look but he doesn't lay his hands on you and at the end of the night Joseph carries you over the threshold of your home and you sleep in his bed for the first time. He makes love to you with the same gentleness that he does everything. He wipes the tears from your eyes and says 'I know, it's beautiful, isn't it?'

More time passes. You no longer have a good grip on how much.

People still show up at your home at all hours of the day. They make reports and talk about results and numbers and logistics and it all makes your head hurt to listen to it. You walk out onto the porch and find Jacob there, whittling something with a knife that seems just a little too big for purpose. You're tired so you sit on the floor next to him and rest your head against his knee. Normally you're afraid of him but you drank quite a lot of tea today and somehow his bulky frame seems comforting right now. He stops whittling only for a moment, then continues as though nothing had happened.

After a time Joseph comes out to find you. He looks pleased when he sees you pressed up against his brother. He pulls up a chair next to Jacob's and the three of you watch the sun go down with no sound between you but the scritch-scratch of Jacob's knife.

You must have fallen asleep at some point but you stir when Jacob grunts and lifts you up easily in his arms. You're deposited heavily on the sofa and Jacob lays himself on top of you, his broad hand curled loosely around your neck. Something about this doesn't seem right but you look over and see Joseph sitting in the armchair by the fire just watching so apparently this is fine.

Jacob kisses you very differently than his brother. His kisses have teeth. He bites into the flesh of your shoulder and you cry out and dig your fingers into his back and Joseph's hands grip a little tighter on the arms of his chair. Your clothes are torn off of you and you are manhandled onto your stomach. When Jacob pushes inside of you he groans out like he's been holding something back.

Joseph says 'yes, brother' and he sounds breathy and lost, and Jacob fucks into you deeper and rougher than you've ever been fucked before. Jacob is like a machine, and when he spills inside of you it's with a shuddering jerk and an animal noise that sounds like it hurts. He peppers your shoulders with gentle kisses, stark contrast to the rough treatment from just moments ago, and turns you over to finish you with his hand. Joseph intervenes then, you are manoeuvred into a sitting position between them and Joseph lowers his mouth to you and brings you to your end himself.

It's no surprise then, when John shows up at your door only a few days later. He fucks you quick and sloppy over a kitchen counter while Joseph reads from the bible in his seat by the fire. In his enthusiasm he knocks a ceramic sugar jar onto the floor where it smashes, spilling it's contents everywhere. Joseph chides him for making a mess but there's no fire in it. After, you slide to the floor yourself, legs too shaky to hold you. John tidies around you, seemingly unbothered by your near catatonic state.

You drink some tea and go to bed.

When you wake Joseph is already inside of you. You wait for him to finish and go back to sleep.

You don't have many belongings of your own to worry about when the sirens sound. You collect your rabbit from the back garden and Joseph holds the car door open for you himself. His fingers curl into the small hairs at the back of your neck.

“There's no need to fear,” he tells you. “You will be with your family. And together we will march to Eden's Gate.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [One of Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIGgK1wjYmU) by Mystery Skulls


End file.
